Ever's Nightmare
by PhantomWynd
Summary: She was five when the scientists took her ; Six when they gave her back. Ten when her parents found out the truth ; Eleven when they started selling her. Twelve when she couldn't stand it anymore ; Thirteen when she ran away. Fourteen when she got knocked up ; Fifteen when she met the flock. (Rating due to violence, gore, non-descriptive adult themes, language&thoughts of suicide)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Every part of me hurt._

_My back felt weird._

_It was wet._

_I felt.. feathers?_

_I twisted around,_

_Only to see two long wings fluttering against my back.._

From_ my back._

_That's when I shrieked._

* * *

Hey! I know it's short, but.. It's just the prologue, so it's kinda supposed to be short. Soo.. Enjoy~!

-PhantomWynd  
P.S. - I am not, nor do I claim to be, James Patterson. Maximum Ride and flock members do not belong to me. I claim only my OC's & the plot line. This will be the only disclaimer for the story, because I find it ridiculous to have to write it each chapter, so it will count for every following chapter along with this one.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

But that was six years ago. Now, I don't scream when I see my wings. My grafted onto my body wings, which caused me so much pain. The ones that are the reason I'm the object of such much ridicule at school. The reason I'm famous.

Rolling out of my bed, I slam my hand down on my beeping alarm clock, anger flashing through me when I see the time - Four in the morning. _Ugh! Stupid Trev, he messed up my alarm clock! … Again!_

Shrugging then grabbing a towel and my shampoo, I go to the bathroom, throwing them down onto the toilet seat while turning to the mirror, hesitantly stripping down to my bra and underwear then looking at my body.

My hair falls about halfway down my back, and it's mostly blonde, but there's black streaks in it on the underside. My eyes are gray, my skin's pale, and I'm freakishly tall and skinny - The little weight I have is from my muscles.

"Avi!" Turning to the door, a scowl on my face, I just reach over and turn the water on before switching it to hot and stripping the rest of the way, leaving my clothes in a pile on the floor, my mind going to the memory that the dream I had been having was of.

* * *

_"No!" I shrieked, my small, five year old body struggling against the doctors. "Let me _go_! Mommy! Daddy!"_

_"Shut up." One of them snarled, then a wolf-like man punched me in the nose, causing me to almost wail in pain, but instead I clamp down on his fingers. _He tastes even worse than he looks! _Laughing slightly then spitting blood out of my mouth when he howls and jerks his hand away, I stick my tongue out at him before he pulls back his fist, punching me-again- this time knocking me out._

_The next thing I knew, I was blinking sleepily, wearing a.. Hospital gown? while laying flat out on my stomach, a line of wetness running down my body. Twisting around, I finally see the cause of the wetness - And shriek. Along my back were two gooey lines of feathers. White, brown, maybe some black? Each folding into my skin, like I had been born with them.._

_"You! Up!"_

_Turning wide-eyed to the voice, I see a short woman scurrying towards me, a clip board in hand. Moving to my knees painfully, then swinging down onto the ground when she opens my cage, I freeze when she locks a metal bracelet onto my wrist. _What the?

_"Make one wrong move, and I'll shock you until you're screaming in pain and your body is no longer in your control."_

_Staring at her in horror then straightening up the best I can with the head splitting pain coming from my back, I follow her out the door, carefully avoiding looking at any of the other experiments with my head down, my matted brown hair falling down around my head, only lifting it up when she stops, pointing to a shower head._

_"Clean off your wings. Doctor Saenz will be coming to collect you in ten minutes, so be quick."_

_Staring at her then taking the hospital gown off, I step under the flow of water, hissing as the hot water hits my skin before I unfurl my wings slightly, my eyes widening in wonder. They were about seven feet across, and the ones closer to my shoulders were a smokey brown, and along the edges of the feathers is a lighter brown and some near the middle have white edges. Then the bottoms have white spots.. Then on the inside, closest to me, the feathers are mostly white.. _They're beautiful_._

_Closing my eyes then running my hands over my wings, washing the goop off, then beating them fiercely a few times to get rid of the last of them before running my fingers through my hair, my wings still extended as I bend over, just letting the water run over my back before I hear a new voice, this one softer before the water turned off._

_"Come on, 1-22-9-1. Avia, right? I'm Doctor Saenz." Flipping my hair up and over, I smile some when she gives me clothes, slipping into them then just standing there, staring at her in confusion, only to stiffen when the doctor from before hurries up, and gives it Doctor Saenz. "Slit holes in her clothes. The Director will want to see her fly in a week."_

Fly?!

_"Come on, 1-22-9-1."_

_Staring at her then slowly walking after Doctor Saenz, I glare at the first doctor for a moment before folding my wings in completely, only to feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Gasping and falling forward, catching myself against the wall of my shower, I fumble backwards until I feel my hand close around the knob to turn the water off, doing a quick jerk of my hand to turn it off, drawing my wings in-I had let them out slightly on accident-before getting out of the shower, grabbing my towel without washing my hair.

Wrapping up in it, then plugging my hair curler in and bending over, flipping my hair, I run my hands through it for a bit then flip it back again, dropping my towel to pull on a pair of shorts and a bra, my eyes flashing slightly when I realize this is one of the new ones- The ones that I didn't get specially made to acustimate for my wings. Dropping down, opening the door of the cabinet under my skin then pulling my box of girl stuff out, I sift around in it for a minute before pulling a small, stupid, simple pocket knife out then twisting around, slicing two slits in the material where they're needed with practiced ease.

Tossing the knife back inside then putting the box under my sink, I slowly pull the shirt I had put in the bathroom the night before up over my head before putting on a pair of jeans, curling my toes inside my socks then grabbing a brush, pulling the cord for my hair curler out of the wall after a second and walking out of the bathroom, already running the brush through my hair as I go to my room.

Flicking my brush down onto the desk, I scan the room carefully before going over to my jewelry box, pulling out the bottom drawer and grabbing a thick wad of hundred dollar bills. _The perks of doing modeling. Especially when you're a mutant bird kid and get five thousand dollars alone just for showing up - Not to mention the additional hundred or so for every picture. Everyone pays top dollar to see moi._ Snorting slightly in disgust then spinning around, pushing the drawer back in, I pocket the cash, grab my phone, and walk out to the backyard, a grin crossing my face as Rah comes over to me, standing up on his back legs and putting his paws up on my shoulders.

"Hey buddy!" Ruffling the large wolf/shepard/malamute's fur before gently picking up his paws then setting them down onto the ground, I back up a bit before taking off with a running leap, my 14 foot wingspan quickly extending to their full length to support my body as I shoot up into the air, occasionally shifting slightly as I shoot towards Mesa, ignoring the horns honking and screams-enter eyeroll here-of my name.

Silently coasting along, sending small bolts of lightning in front of me out of boredom (Yes, that's something you should know about me. I can create and control lightning.. Woo!) as I do roller coaster-like up and downs before shooting down to a large building, one hand over the pocket where I was keeping my money to make sure it didn't fall out. Tucking my wings back to my body the second my feet hit the ground, I stumble forward a couple of steps then duck inside, my head down and eyes dark.

"-look, Miss, I'm sorry but we can't help you and your boyfriend. We can only put coils inside teens whose parents sign the papers."

"But sir-" Looking up, I see a tall girl about my height, probably a few years older than me, staring at the guy behind a counter with a desperate look on her face.

"No. I'm sorry. Next!"

Narrowing my eyes at the man, I then rubbing the girls shoulder sympathetically, I pull my money out then narrow my eyes at him. "Look. I'm not in the safest house hold. And I need better protection than birth control. Now, I'm willing to pay double the routine amount. But only if you can guarantee it will protect me for four years like it's supposed to." _So until I'm sixteen. _"If not.. Well, sucks that you're going to lose _such_ a large payer." Picking up the cash and waving it under his nose, I snicker when he nods.

Pulling it closer, then pulling out the amount I'd need and then some, I drop it onto the counter before crossing the room to sit down in one of the chairs, my eyes flashing dangerously. "One last thing, Ma'am? What's your name?"

Is he an idiot, or what? At least he doesn't recognize me, though.. "Rose."


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Fishie!" Laughing along with Melody, I lunge forward to wrap my arms around Luke's stomach from behind him, only to shriek and jump away, unfurling my wings as he dives under water, letting his tail flicker up into the air for a few moments to splash me, making me cringe backwards as the little droplets of water hit my skin.

"Fuckin' asshole!"

"You know you love me!"

Glaring at him as he shouts that back, I roll my eyes then turn to Mel, who's silver tail was still swishing back and forth safely under water.

Two years later. And mutants sure find each other.

Twins with two percent fish D.N.A. A girl with two percent bird D.N.A. I figured out what bird, too. Saker Falcon.

Tucking my wings close to my back, I dive into the water, cutting through it almost as effortlessly as my friends were, a huge grin on my face, only for it to fade as a large shadow, with smaller ones behind it passed overhead.

Watching as they got bigger and bigger, I finally look up - Only for my mouth to drop open in shock.

_More bird kids?! I thought beside the Flock, I was the only one.._ Leaping to the bank of the river, shaking out my hair while ringing the water out of my tank top then shorts, I cross my arms while my eyes follow them as the come down, landing one at a time, a girl landing first with a slightly taller male following her, then two more guys and a pair of little kids-boy and girl-who looked about the same age.. Maybe twins?

Grinning when Melody and Luke come stand next to me, one on either side, I raise one eyebrow at the first girl who had landed.

"Do you think this is _funny_?! Make a couple cheap bucks off of being a model and showing off your wings?! Acting like a slut?!"

Narrowing my eyes at her as an actual growl left my mouth, I look at the others with her. _She doesn't even know me, she doesn't know why I do what I do.. And she thinks she has the right to judge me?_

Slowly, I turn to each of the other members.

On her right, a slightly taller than her guy. Brown hair, green eyes.

On her left, another guy, also taller. Ash brown hair, and foggy eyes.. _Blind?_

Behind them, another guy. Short brown hair, electric green eyes. Looks a lot like the first one.. Maybe siblings?

Then two others, definitely siblings. Both looked Chinese with short black bowl cuts. They looked seven in human years, so more likely four of five.

As soon as I finish looking over them, I snap the leader, "Do you think I do it _willingly_?! 'Cause I don't. My parents sell me to people. They make me model crap. So if you wouldn't mind, get the Hell outta my way." Stepping forward, I shove my way between her and the blind guy as Melody and Luke both dive back into the water, scales sprouting from their skin as their legs come together, flicking water up onto them as I take a few running steps, cannonballing back into the river.

Shuddering, I feel a slight shiver on my neck where my gills start to work, my eyes squeezing shut for a few seconds before I kick upwards, bursting out of the water and smirking at them, and seeing one of them staring at me, I grin and give a small wave. "Bye!"

Laughing and diving under water again, I reach for Luke's hand, a grin on my face as he starts pulling me with him, practically in super speed. Finally letting go of his hand, I fling myself upward and let out my wings, tilting one wing down to take a long sweeping turn, my eyes lit up with my hands on my hips when I see one of the male's, the second who who had landed with green eyes, sandy blonde hair, a bit taller than me..

"Hey, Matt."

Letting a small smirk twist up onto my face at his face, I don't even glance down as I hear two splashes, meaning Mel and Luke had popped up.

Finally looking up, I see him staring at me. "Mind reader." I finally mutter, looking away from him as a slight blush fell across my face. "Just look me up on the Internet. Or follow enough of the news vans, you'll find one coming to my house." Rolling my eyes with a snort, I smile at him then lift up one hand to wiggle my fingers at him in a slight wave before dive bombing my friends, a laugh echoing through the trees as Melody dives underwater, but Luke waits until I'm close enough and wraps his arms around my waist, turning around and practically falling on me, his lips coming down to meet mine.

Letting a faint smirk cross my face, I reach up and tangle my hands into his beach blonde hair, which just barely touched the tips of his ears, tugging on it as he pushes me under water as he pushes his tongue into my mouth, immediately getting a reaction out of me - Meaning I rubbed my tongue fiercely against his, even more so when I feel my back hit the bottom of the river, knowing I was trapped.. With him on top of me, his mermaid-like tail practically caressing my legs.

Breaking away from him and kneeing him in the stomach playfully, I spin away with a laugh and leave the water, wringing out my hair before taking a few running steps to launch myself up into the sky, spinning through the air happily as he raced to catch up with Melody, leaving the other bird kids behind us.. Just watching. _Screw them. I'm with my friends._


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

His hands, rough and cold, slowly moved over my naked flesh, torturing me to no end, but all I could do was stay still, trying hard to block out the disgusted shivers that crept up my spine. _Sick. Fucking. Bastard. _I thought, then I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to have to look at the perverted and satisfied smirk on his face any longer.

Choking back a sob, knowing he'd punish me for it if I really did cry, I reach forward with my shaking hands and run them down his body, hating myself as I wrapped my hand around his erection, guiding it closer and closer..

Lowering myself onto him, tears blurring my vision and pain radiating from my crotch, I slowly start to move my hips over his, only then feeling my head jerk to the side and hearing a loud _smack!_ did I realize he'd just slapped me.

"Stupid whore, why are you crying?!" He snarled at me, but it was quickly forgotten as I kept riding his manhood, causing him to moan and throw his head back in pleasure while I suffered in silence, just praying that this would end soon.

* * *

"You couldn't have just kept with it for ten minutes?!" Backing up into the wall, I stare at my Mother-never again would I call her _Mom_, if anything, she's nothing more than an egg donor as far as I'm concerned!

"I wouldn't have had to wait at all if you'd just have done your job as a parent in the first place!" Clenching my hands into fists at my side, I spin around and stalk to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"_Avia_!" Ignoring Tara's voice, I ball one hand into a fist before slamming it down on my desk, not caring as the top of it split down the middle, tears stinging my eyes. But not from the physical pain.. More like the emotional. Grabbing one of the many knives I had made, I throw it to the side, not caring as it sank into my bed, doing the same thing over and over again until I find a pure black blade.

Narrowing my eyes in anger at it, I hook it into my belt before grabbing a few others, each different - Some sharp, some long. Some made specially to skin an animal - Others made to harm a person.

Every knife special. Just adding them until there were at least ten clinking around my waist, I walk over to my dresser, grabbing a couple pairs of jeans before stuffing them, along with a few shirts, socks, underwear and bra into there as well, throwing in a box of 'unmentionables' as well.

Grabbing my wallet last of all, I reach up to snatch the wad of cash out of my jewelry box, stuffing it inside and shoving my wallet deep down into my pocket. Finally, grabbing my jacket and putting it on last of all, I walk out of my room, brushing past my Mom and pulling the top of Ouroboru's tank off, my eyes stinging with tears as he wraps himself around my neck. Kissing the top of his head softly, I just turn around, ignoring my Mom's pleas for me to stay.

"No, Mom!" Finally whipping around, I curl my hands into fists at my sides. "No!" I'm not staying, alright? I'm leaving."

Thoughts were racing through my mind. Images swirled around in my head.

With each second, I was assaulted with more memories. The first time I left like this, when I snuck away with Cody to go to New York. Watching in horror as he got dragged into the bare room with me. The dread as I watched him get burned. As _they_ broke his bones. As his hair got ripped out. All the blood..

* * *

_Then they brought a gun in. I let out an ear splitting screech, tears stinging my eyes as the blood that had started to form around the ropes that kept me tied in place._

"_No! No, please, kill me, not him, _please_!"_

_Hissing as tears hit cuts along my face, though not stopping, I curl my hands into fists, looking around. Almost every person in the room had on a white coat. Only three didn't._

_Me._

_Cody._

_And another guy.. His hair fell a little past his ears. On his wrists, there were flame tattoos. He actually didn't look that different from me.. The tall, skinny bird-kid type._

"_Shut up, Subject 1-22-9-1!"_

"_It's _Avia_!"_

_Practically snarling in anger, though tears still stung my eyes, streaming down my face in seemingly never ending patterns, I watch Cody, a wail leaving my lips. "I'm so sorry.." Sobbing as I let my head drop down, only to jerk back up as I feel a gun pressed into my hand, then my ropes get cut._

"_It's not over yet, 1-22-9-1. Kill him." Widening my eyes, I stand up, the gun shaking in my hand. Yes, I've killed before.. But never someone I loved._

* * *

With a gasp, I jerk back to the present day, only to see myself leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my head as tears stream down my face for real before I push away from the wall, taking a shaky step back to Ouro's cage and putting him back inside, running my fingers over his black, brown, and white scales.

"I'm leaving, Mom. You can't stop me." Wiping my hand over my face to remove the tears, I just spin around and walk out the door, only to crumple to the ground in front of my window as the rest of the memory finally overtakes me.

* * *

"_Do it, Avia." Looking at Cody when I hear his raspy voice, I feel more tears start to fall down my face. "If you don't.. They-" tightening my grip on the gun as I feel another sob wrack it's way through my body when he starts coughing, I stare at him as I wait for him to finish. "They'll kill me anyways.. You can make it less painful for me. Please, Babydoll.."_

_Staring at him for a few seconds, I finally let a small nod then raise my hands, the gun clutched in my hands. Lining it up, the scope centered directly over his heart, I let out a low, keening sob before pulling the trigger, dropping the gun at the back kick, my mouth opening to scream but no sound coming out. _

_The tears fell down my face in never ending rivers now._

_Blood fell down my arms and legs._

_Horror was the only thing in my eyes._

_Terror made me clutch my stomach, then I spun around, my hand bracing me against the wall._

_Almost instantly, I felt all food I had recently trying to force it self up. I didn't try to stop it - I just retched it all up._

* * *

"Avia?"

Forcing myself out of the memory, then lunging away from the cold hand that rested on my shoulder before I spin around, my grey eyes blazing, my mostly blonde hair falling into my eyes.

"Oh. Hey." Grinning slightly at Brandon, I grab the hand he was offering me to pull myself up with his help. "Thanks dude.." Trailing off slightly, I glance at the house, a slight panic entering my eyes. "I have to go. I'll tell you why, somehow. Some day. Bye."

I feel like there's too many breaks in this chapter.. But I didn't want people getting confused, either.. . Soo.. Yeah.. I hope you liked it. This will be the last one for a bit, I think.. Just gives you some back ground on Avia, shows you just how messed up she really is.  
The review button loves getting clicked~! :D Come on, click Johnney. I'll give you a Fang plushie! And a shout out!  
And! I have to thank my amazing friend, _Nls778,_ for writing the beginning part.


End file.
